


Today and Forever

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan wedding, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan and Phil's 2022 wedding.





	Today and Forever

~October 15, 2022~

Dan's POV

The wedding is in a week. I'm freaking out. A lot. It's not that I don't want to get married. Although marriage is really just a social construct, I love Phil, and Phil wants to do it. I don't need a document or ceremony to say I love Phil, but he thinks we do, and that means we do.

However, if we must have a ceremony, I might as well make it as fun as I can. I proposed to Phil on his birthday in January, and ever since then I've been trying to piece together the perfect vows. It's like a puzzle. There are so many pieces, and so many of them feel like they fit. But only one piece fits in a specific place. I love so many things about Phil, but I can only put them together perfectly in one way. The most important part, however, is that Phil doesn't know.

Phil really wants this wedding to be perfect, and I'm going to make my contribution: an amazing surprise with the vows I've been working on for months. I've finally gotten them perfect and I can't wait to read them to Phil. With the wedding only a few days away, I'm trying to memorize my vows in my room (yet another part of the perfect surprise) when I'm suddenly interrupted.

"Hey Dan, what are you up to?" 

I jump at Phil's abrupt appearance, dropping the index cards with my vows written on them all over the floor. I scramble to pick them up before Phil sees any of the writing, and set them on my bedside table. "Fuck, Phil. You scared me."

"Working on your vows?"

"What? No. I'm preparing my next danisnotonfire video. I'm just gonna wing it with the vows."

"Wing it? How can you wing it on something this important!?"

"It'll be fine. It'll be better than fine."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Phil sighs. "Fine, but if you mess up the wedding, we're getting a divorce." Phil softly hit me on the arm before walking out. I let out a deep breath. That was close.

~October 18th, 2022~

Tomorrow. The wedding is tomorrow. I'm freaking out even more now. I've completely memorized my vows, yet I still don't feel ready. I read over them one last time in the mirror before going out to the living room. I promised Phil I'd watch a movie with him tonight after my live show. It gives me less time to prepare, but as I said, I'd do anything for Phil.

I walk into the living room still trying to change my head from wedding preparation mode to domestic time with Phil mode. I find Phil pacing the room nervously. "Phil, what's wrong?"

"Dan, we're not ready. You haven't rehearsed vows, I'm a nervous wreck, and the possibilities of things that can go wrong are endless! And nobody's gonna come. Why did we have it on a Wednesday, Dan? What is wrong with us?"

"Phil, calm down. My vows will be great, you're going to be fine, the rehearsal dinner yesterday went perfectly fine, and everyone RSVP'd. They're going to show up."

"I guess you're right..." Phil looks like a sad puppy but then the fear returns to his eyes. "But what if someone gets sick? What if they lose the rings? What if-" 

I cut Phil off the best way I know how: kissing him. I softly press my lips to his, and he kisses back. After a few all too short seconds, I lean back. "Better?"

"Much." Phil smirk. "Is that the way you're going to kiss me tomorrow?" 

I grin back at him. "Tomorrow and for the rest of our lives."

We curl up on the couch, seeming to have forgotten about the movie we planned to watch. "Dan, you always seem to know how to make me feel better. I love you."

"I love you too." I run my fingers through his jet-black hair until he falls asleep in my lap. I stand up, gently resting his head on a pillow. I smile down at the beautiful boy sleeping on the couch. "Tomorrow..." I whisper, planting a kiss on Phil's forehead. He smiles at me in his sleep and I return to my room to rehearse my vows one last time. 

~October 19, 2022~

Phil's POV

I'm so nervous. Dan's going to come down the aisle any second. I haven't seen him all morning, as it is tradition, and it's making me really anxious. Being without Dan for even a few hours messes with my head. I look around the park. We decided to have our wedding in the park, just like Dil and Tabitha's. Everything around me reminds me of Dil and Tabitha's wedding. The only difference is me.

Luckily, Dan was right about people showing up. An RSVP is pretty solid, I guess. Maybe having the wedding on a Wednesday wasn't that bad of an idea after all. It is a pretty important date. I find it hard to believe. 13 whole years ago today, Dan and I first met in person. And now, we're finally getting married.

Suddenly, the music starts to play. Since neither of us is a bride, I did allow us to waver from tradition just this once. l smile as the pianist plays Interrupted by Fireworks and Dan emerges from behind a makeshift wall. He's wearing nothing but black, as I'd expect from him, except for a single blue rose in his suit pocket. His hair is naturally curled, the way only I've seen it, and he has a smile wider than even I've ever seen.

I find tears falling down my cheeks. The experience is just too overwhelming for me. The love of my life, looking beautiful as ever, is walking down the aisle to the tune of Interrupted by Fireworks to get married to me. It's so powerful the tears are forced to fall.

The boy stops in front of me and takes my hand, smiling. I stare hopelessly into his eyes. I love him more than I thought possible. All I notice is his eyes, as I almost mindlessly read my vows off the index cards I had hidden in my pocked. Then Dan begins to say his vows. The fear creeps back into my stomach. He's winging it. I quickly remind myself that he said he's got this, and I trust him. The fear rooted in my stomach lets up a bit.

"Phil..." Dan looks into my eyes. I try to listen instead of becoming mesmerized by his eyes again. "It's been 13 years. 13 years since I met you. 13 years since I hugged you. 13 years since I loved you, and I couldn't love you any more. 13 years is a long time you know. There's time for a teenager to fall hopelessly in love. There's time for a young boy to feel alone in the world. There's time for worldwide travels. There's time for three houses, two cities, and two dogs. But there's only time for one love, Phil. And that's you. Thirteen years ago it was you, today it's you, and it will be you forever. Today and forever." 

Dan smiles at me and I repeat his phrase back at him, taking his hands in mine. "Today and forever."

We turn to the priest beside of us that neither of us have really bothered to notice until now. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom."

Dan smirks at me as I lean in and press my lips to his. I can sense the love in this kiss. It's not the same love as it used to be. It's a new, undying love. I can tell this is only the beginning for us. Today and forever.


End file.
